Code: Infinity War
by Alec534
Summary: Thanos has had it with the failure of pawns. So he has decided to gather the six Infinity Stones, himself. After the incident with the accords, the Avengers have been left weak and divided. Sensing the impending threat, Doctor Strange and Tony Stark gather another group of warriors to join in the fight. Disclaimer: I don’t own the character Mason Laird, belongs to Yoru No Sakka.
1. Destiny is coming

' **This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. If anyone is out there, we are grave need of assistance. We are under attack. There innocent families onboard. We need help!** ' screamed a random Asgardian through a transmitter before being cut off.

The ship's interior is seen as a bloody mess. Thousands of dead Asgardians lie across the floor of the main observation deck. Women lie dead with their young ones clutched in their arms. The man had put up a fight before succumbing to the wrath of the Black Order.

"Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No... it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... for even in death, you have become children of Thanos." preached a strange alien.

Standing amongst the corpses were four tall figures. These four were members of the Black Order, children of Thanos. Their names were Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, and Ebony Maw. Even though they're not blood related offspring to the mad titan, he still viewed them as his children.

Before them stood the mad titan himself. Thanos dawning infamous gold armor. His back turned to them, his gaze focused on the infinite cosmos outside the ship window. He then turned towards them with an injured Thor in his grasp.

"I know what it's like to lose, Asgardian . To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, I am."

"You talk too much." coughed Thor.

Loki stepped out from behind Proxima and stepped towards the titan. His appearance lacked a few scratches or other injuries. But his expression explained the true fear that he was feeling at that moment.

"Now then, give me the Tesseract. Or I will kill your brother. I assume you have a preference." said Thanos.

"You fool, the Tesseract was destroyed along with Asgard." said Thor.

Loki didn't say a word. He was mostly at a loss for words. Then Thanos held his gauntlet covered hand up to Thor's head with the Power Stone already in it. The god of thunder let out a scream in pain as the energy from the stone burned the skin of his forehead.

"Alright stop!" screamed Loki.

He held out his hand and just like out of a magic show, a blue cube appeared out of thin air. It was the Tesseract. The very artifact Loki had used to attack New York six years prior. The cube was a vessel for the Space Stone.

"I'm sorry."

"You really are the worst, brother." groaned Thor.

"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again!"

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." said Thanos.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have the Hulk." said Loki before ducking to the side.

A split second later, the Hulk jumped out of nowhere and started wailing on the Mad Titan. Thanos had armor, but the Hulk was crazy strong. Throwing punch after punch and kick after kick, it seemed the Hulk had the upper hand. Then Thanos grabbed Hulk by the wrists and started to retaliate with full force. The Hulk didn't get a chance to fight back against the powerful purple beast. Thanos slammed the Hulk onto the floor was about the finishing blow, before Heimdall used his remaining control of the Bifrost bridge to beam Hulk out of the ship and far away from Thanos.

The mad titan looked down at the former bridge guard with a look of anger. He took Glaive's spear at stabbed poor Heimdall through the chest.

"NOOO!" Thor screamed.

Maw snatched the cube from Loki and knelt before the titan.

"My lord, for you this moment is one of glory. For we are honored to stand in the presence of a being that has achieved the unthinkable. Wielding not one, but two Infinity Stones in unison. The universe is within your grasp."

Thanos took the cube and crushed it in his massive palm. Amongst the many fragments of the former Tesseract in his hand was a small blue gem. It was the Space Stone. Its power can grant its user the ability to instantly travel from one point in the universe to another. He took the stone and place it in to the gauntlet in a small space next to the power stone.

"Two down, four to go. There are two more stones on Earth. Proxima and Corvus will go for the Mind Stone, Cull and Maw will retrieve the Time Stone."

The four nodded in agreement. Loki stepped forward to offer his assistance with the Stone retrieval on Earth. Thanos hardly would ever consider utter failure as experience, but the God of Mischief viewed as experience with the Earthlings nonetheless.

"Oh, mighty Thanos, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, the Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity."

Just then, Loki unsheathed his dagger and was ready to strike. His aim was true, but his timing was not. The titan gripped the poor Asgardian by the throat and threw the dagger out of reach. Without hesitation, he proceeded choke the life out of the God of Mischief until he heard a satisfying crack from Loki's neck. He tossed the newly deceased god over to his brother, whom was wailing in unparalleled sorrow.

Thanos was now using the power stone to destroy the refuge ship, as to leave evidence of his terror. He and minions departed through a portal created by the space stone. Thor cradled his dead brother in his arms and sobbed.

"I'll avenge you, brother. I promise."

Then the ship finally caved in on the God of Thunder and corpses. All that was left was a field of space junk and death. The Hulk was still plummeting through space, dodging asteroids and almost hitting Saturn's rings. Until he came into the atmosphere of a very familiar blue and green planet.

MEANWHILE IN FRANCE

The group was standing around in the factory with impatience. It had been at least four months since Xana was destroyed and the supercomputer had been shutdown. Of course at the request of Jeremy, they agreed to accompany him weekly checkups of super-calculator incase if the malevolent virus ever returned. Odd's stomach growled in hunger and Ulrich was anxious kicking pebbles over the balcony. Finally, the elevator came up and Jeremy along Aelita stepped out.

"Took you two long enough. Any longer and Odd might have gone crazy with hunger and try to eat Kiwi." said Ulrich.

"You know I would never eat my diggity-dog. Besides I am really craving a McDouble and 3 cheeseburgers." said Odd.

The others just groaned at how much of a walking stomach he is. Luckily, Jeremy and Aelita found no trace of any suspicious activity on the supercomputer. It was a good thing because it was their only day to go around town, since they had exams the next day. They were just about to leave the factory when something crash through the ceiling and landed onto the hard concrete below. The group ran over to where the thing and saw that it was a man with torn pants and no shirt. No man of normal stature couldn't make an impact that big in the ground.

"Please you need to help me find Tony Stark. Thanos is coming." he said.

The group looked at each other with faces of concern and shock. Mason broke the silence.

"Who is Thanos?"

The main struggle to get up out of the hole, til Ulrich jumped in and assisted him to his feet. Soon as the figure had gotten into the light, Aelita's eyes widened.

"Uncle Banner!"

She ran over and almost tackled the guy with the hug. The look on his face instantly went from surprised to calm. The others looked at Aelita dumbfounded. She explained that Bruce Banner was actually a very close friend of her father's, and was basically like family. Her father had lost contact with Bruce exactly one year before she ended up trapped on Lyoko. She then explained to Bruce what happened over the years all the way down to Xana's defeat.

Just then, the reunion was interrupted by an orange portal and a man emerged from it. He looks to be dressed like a monk from Shangri-La, except his outfit was blue when all Asian monk outfits are a certain shade of red.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, My name is Dr. Stephen Strange and I need you to come with me." said the man

At first Dr. Banner was hesitant to go with this strange man, but reluctantly stepped forward. Bruce then asked the man if the group could tag along and explained the reasoning behind the request. With a gesture of his hand, the group stepped forward and followed the man and Bruce through the portal. They soon ended up in a very large room with display cases of various relics inside them. Then they were soon greeted by two other men. One was a chubby Asian man in a similar monk outfit as Doctor Strange, and the other was none other than Tony Stark.

"Tony, it is good to see you." said Bruce as he gave Stark a hug.

Tony then shifted his head to look at the group of teens behind Bruce.

"Who are these kids?"

"Tony, we have a lot to talk about." said Bruce.


	2. RecruitmentBackup

After a brief explanation from Bruce about the events of the Lyoko Warriors and the encounter with Thanos, Tony was somewhat up to speed on the current situation. Meanwhile, Wong was explaining the history and potential danger of the Infinity Stones to the Lyoko warriors whom listened with anticipation.

"Once the universe forged from the Big Bang, six singularities were projected out into the vast regions of space. Each Infinity Stone represents a different aspect of existence. Space, Power, Reality, Mind, Soul, and Time." said Wong.

Stephen showed the group the Eye of Agamotto. He then opened it to reveal the green Time Stone. Each member of the group stared at it with awe.

"If Thanos is coming for the Stone, why not just toss it down the garbage disposal?" asked Tony.

"No can do, we made an oath to protect the stone with our lives." retorted Wong.

"And I swore off dairy, but then Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..." said Tony

"Stark Raving Hazelnut." said Strange.

"It's not bad."

"It was a bit chalky."

"A hunk of Hulk burning fudge flavor is our favorite." said Wong.

"That's a thing?" asked Banner.

"Actually it is, and it's not half bad." said Odd trying join in the conversation.

Bruce started begging Tony to call Steve for help. Even though he and Steve were not on speaking terms, he knew Banner was right. He picked up his little flip phone, but dial the number that wasn't Steve's. After a few minutes of talking on the phone with an unknown source, he hung up and handed the phone to Bruce.

"I didn't call him. I called Fury, because if these teens are what you say they are, we're gonna need them. But they can't fight like that, so he's bringing some backup for them as well." he said while pointing at the group.

He then walked over to them and swung his hand down at them in a motion as if you were a queen knighting someone.

"From this moment forward, you kids are now Avengers."

Their eyes widened with surprise. Odd and William jumped for joy. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy talked amongst themselves. But Mason was silent.

'Well then, I have just been promoted from being a student/Lyoko Warrior to a freakin' Avenger. What could possibly go wrong?' he thought to himself.

Everyone thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside the sanctum. They all went out to investigate, and were met by vertical donut shaped spaceship. Stephen used his magic to stop the winds that were obscuring their view of the ship. Once the air cleared, Cull and Maw stepped out.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hand of the children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributed to the balance..."

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. So pack it up, and get out of here." interrupted Tony.

"Stonekeeper, does this chattering animal speak for you?" asked Maw.

"Certainly not, I speak for myself. And you're trespassing in this city and on this planet." replied Stephen.

"Which means get lost, Squidward!" yelled Mason.

The others were doing their best to hold back their giggles. Maw sneered at that comment and focused his gaze on Mason.

"I think I'll kill the chattering blonde rat first." he said.

He suddenly started lifting shards of glass up into the air and shut them towards Mason. They only made it to about an inch away from his face, before Wong disintegrated the shards. Mason decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. Meanwhile, Banner attempted to transform into the Hulk with no success, and only got solid and aggressive "NO!" in response. Strange engaged Maw, while Stark went for Cull. The group watched the battle from a safe distance as another individual wearing a red and blue suit joined in the fight.

"What's with this guy? Hi, Mr. Stark." said Spider-Man.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" asked Tony.

"Field trip." he replied.

As the battle continued, two costumed figures approached the group. The first one was female with pigtailed blue hair and wearing a red suit and mask with black polka dots. The other was a blonde male wearing a black suit, mask, and what appeared to be cat ears.

"Who the heck are you guys?" said Ulrich.

"We'll answer that in a bit. Right now I need to know, which one of you is Jeremy Belpois?" the girl asked.

Jeremy reluctantly stepped forward.

"I-I am."

The girl then handed him a small black box. He opened it to find a purple brooch inside. As he took it out, a small flash of light appeared followed by a little purple figure. It almost resembled a humanoid butterfly creature. Jeremy jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry to have scared you. My name is Nooroo, and as of now I am your kwami." said the creature.

Jeremy had settled down a bit and was very intrigued by Nooroo. Before you could say anything, the black cat guy interrupted.

"No time for chatter. Mr. Stark needs our help. Belpois say "Nooroo, Dark wings Rise!"

"Ok. Nooroo, Dark wings Rise!" yelled Jeremy.

Nooroo was suddenly pulled into the brooch and it began to flash with a blinding. When the light dimmed, Jeremy did not look like himself. Instead of his signature turtleneck sweater, he was now wearing a fancy purple suit and a gray mask that covered everything on his head except for his mouth.

"Now take these and channel some positive energy into them. Then, send them to your friends and think of powers to give each of them." said the girl handing Jeremy a jar with 6 butterflies inside it.

Jeremy put his hand in the jar and focused as hard as could. Small black dots emitted from his fingertips and went into the butterflies. The butterflies then flew out of the jar and went into the others. Jeremy then focused the energy towards his friends and their bodies lit up like NYC on New Years Eve. Their outfits suddenly changed into technology based armor. They were now in their Lyoko warrior outfits.

"Oh man, this is awesome!" shouted Odd.

"Ok one of you go will help Stark and the spider-guy, while the others and the two of us go after the wizard." said the cat-guy.

After a quick debate through Rock Paper Scissors, it was ultimately decided that William would help Tony and Spider-Man, while the others went to rescue Strange. William ran up to Cull with his massive sword and the impact from it sent Cull flying across the city. Meanwhile, the others did their best to keep up with Maw and Strange, til he was pulled up to the ship by tractor beam. Stark, Spider-Man, William followed the ship up into space with the assistance of rocket boosters, courtesy of Stark's A.I: Friday.

The others met up in Central Park with the two costumed boy and girl. The two suddenly changed out of their costumes into civilian form. The girl was wearing a white flower printed shirt and skinny jeans, and the boy was wearing a white dress-shirt and a black v-neck shirt with underneath.

"Sorry for the late introductions. I'm Marinette Dupen-Cheng, also known Ladybug, and this is my boyfriend Adrien Agreste, also known Cat Noir. Former Director of Shield Nick fury informed us of the situation and we came as quickly as we could." said the girl.

"It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for helping us out. Before we talk about the situation, I have one question. What is this thing?" said Jeremy pointing to the brooch on his outfit.

"What you have on your shirt is the Butterfly Miraculous of Transformation. It allows the user to be so super powers unto others the energized butterflies. Also, the individuals who are transformed by the butterflies are still able to use their powers without the Miraculous holder being in super form." said Adrien.

The others rattled their heads in astonishment. Banner soon joined them.

"Alright enough talk, time for all of us to meet up with Cap and Nat."

"Wait. Cap as in Captain America?! This is the best day of my life!" screamed Odd.

"Is he like this all the time?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, it's worse at school during gym class and lunch." sighed Mason.

Sometime later, they all arrived in upstate New York at Stark's Avengers facility. They were greeted by Colonel James Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and two other individuals. A woman was walking with a red man who appeared to be in bad physical condition. Bruce had a awkward reunion with Nat, Steve had a brief and yet firm discussion with the Accords. They discussed with Vision on what to do with the Mind Stone, and agreed that destroying the stone would be the last resort.

"We don't trade lives. We save them." said Steve.

Nat then turned to the group.

"You sure you kids are up to challenge. This could get very dangerous. People might die."

The warriors conversed amongst themselves and nodded in agreement.

"Madam, we've had plenty of brushes with death. Some of us almost came close to it more times than we can we count. We're in." said Jeremy.

"So are we." said Marinette.

They all got into the Quinjet and headed off for Wakanda. As they headed off, Mason sat in silence.

'Plenty of brushes with death, huh? Yeah, but their won't be any return to the past trips this time. One of us might actually die.' he thought to himself.

(Surprise! Ladybug and Cat Noir are going in the action. Mason is right, no return in time trips this time. Things are about to even cooler. Chapter 3 will be in progress soon enough.)


	3. Mean Faces

MEANWHILE IN SPACE

Apparently the Asgardian distress did make it out to someone. There was a ship traveling at warp speed through the vast void of space. It was blue, silver, and orange. The ship was known as the Milano, named after the captain's childhood crush.

While traveling through the vast cosmos, a certain type of music was blasting through the speakers onboard. It was The Rubber-band Man by the Detroit Spinners. Star-Lord and Gamora were singing along to the song while Drax and Mantis where sleeping, Rocket was doing whatever he does when he's bored, and Groot was playing a hand-held game of the Defenders.

"Tell me Quill. Why are answering a distress call?" Rocket asked.

"Cause Rocket, someone could be dying and may offer us a little cha-ching for our assistance." said Star-Lord.

"But the money is not important." groaned Gamora.

"And it's not important."

"But they have no compensation of any sort, you say 'we'll take your ship'." said Drax.

"Bingo!"

Of course Star-Lord mouthed to Gamora that he was just kidding around. As they were about to arrive, Groot turned up the volume on his game.

"Put that thing away." said Star-Lord.

"I am Groot." replied Groot in a sassy tone.

"Wow, watch your language. Ever since you've grown past a little twig, you've become a real d-hole. Keep acting up and I'll smash that being the pieces!" yelled Rocket threatening Groot's only present source of digital amusement.

The ship finally arrived at the Asgardian refuge ship. Well, what was left of it and its people. Debris and corpses floated around in the cold vacuum of space. Then, one body fell onto the window of the ship. It was Thor. He opened one of his eyes and peered at them through the window. They brought them inside and laid them down on top of the table.

"How is this dude still alive?" said Quill.

"He's not a dude. You're a dude. This is a man. A handsome, muscular man." said Drax.

"It's like his muscles are made of kryptonite fibers." said Gamora massaging Thor's arm.

Clearly annoyed with this, Star-lord asks Mantis to wake Thor up. He shut up is if he had just recovered from drowning in a pool. He turned to face the guardians.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Well my good sir, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy. Heroes for hire." said Quill. That last part earned him a punch to the shoulder from Gamora.

Thor went on to explain about what happened over the past couple of years all the way up to when his ship was destroyed by Thanos. Gamora lowered her head in sorrow. She had known the titan for the longest time and knew what he was capable of, but now she was more afraid of what he could do with the infinity stones. With all six, he could simply wipe out half the universe with the simple snap of his fingers. After some random jabbering from Peter, it was decided that Thor would create a weapon strong enough to defeat the Titan.

"Are you seriously going to Nivadlier? That's where the greatest weapons in the entire universe are forged, I'm definitely coming with you. Groot come on." said Rocket.

"I am Groot." groaned Groot.

"What kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

"The Thanos killing kind. I bid you farewell and good luck morons." Thor smiled as he, rocket, and groot left the Milano in the pod.

"Well, that guy was a dick." huffed Star-Lord.

MEANWHILE*

"In all the time I have served Thanos, I have never failed him. Should we rendezvous with him on Titan with the stone still attached to your mildly annoying figure, there will be judgement." said Maw.

He began to menacingly inch sharp crystal-like needles towards Strange's face and the Eye. The protection spell holding strong. Tony Stark and William watched from above. A sudden noise startled them.

"Woah woah, it's me!" said Spider-Man.

"Great, more babysitting! This isn't a field trip to Conney Island or Europe. This is a one way ticket. Don't tell me you quickly thought this through." groaned Tony. William just stood in the corner watching.

"Hey if you want to blame someone, it's kind of your fault that I'm here."

"What did you just say?"

Peter immediately recoiled and looked at Tony.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman if there's no neighborhood".

Tony understood. There's no reason to fight for something if it's not going to be there later. Not even a return to the past would be able to help them, since it can't affect the entire universe. As they were developing a plan to take down Maw, Doctor Strange was screaming as he was being pierced like a pin cushion. The enchantment on the I was holding strong, but his will was starting to waiver.

"You know, these were originally created for micro surgery. And any one of them..." Maw paused and turned to face Iron man.

"Could you end your friends live in an instant."

"Saving his life is more of a friendly courtesy." said Tony.

Maw was about to throw some equipment at him, then Stark fired a missile at the hull of the ship. The Squidward looking alien was then sucked into the vacuum of space while floating away with the decayed face closely resembling a Xenomorph. Strange was being sucked out as well, until William used super smoke and grabbed him. Spider-Man and Tony used webbing and nanotech to patch up the hole in the ship.

"Thanks. Now let's see if we can turn this ship around." said Strange.

"Oh so now he wants to run!"

"No, I want to protect the stone."

"I'm sorry but who gave you the deciding factor in this, and who just saved your ass? Just face it, I gave you a chance to go on the sidelines, I benched you but you didn't listen." Tony complained.

"I'm sorry, but unlike everyone else I don't work for you." retorted Strange. William resisted saying 'oh snap' in that situation, but Peter found it a bit hilarious.

"Due to that fact, we are now in flying down at millions of miles from home without any backup."

"I'm backup." chimed Peter.

"No, you're so away. The only back up by hand before you showed up was the kid next to you holding that giant ass letter opener. Now, both of you stay quiet over there, the adults are talking." Stark snapped at Peter.

Doctor Strange then asked if there was a way to override the auto pilot and fly back to earth. Tony didn't answer. William knew what he was thinking.

"I don't think that's a good idea to bring the stone directly to Thanos."

"You don't understand kid. He has been inside my head for six years ever since he sent an army to New York, and now he's back. And I don't know if instead of fighting him on our turf, we take the fight to him. At least he wouldn't expect it. Strange, do you concur with this?" He asked turning to Stephen.

"Very well, but let's just get one thing straight. If it comes down to protecting you, the kids, or the time stone, I will not hesitate to let all of three of you die. Because the fate of the universe depends on it."

"Good moral compass."

The two teens sighed. Preparing for their arrival with destiny.


End file.
